minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/MCSM Choices from S1E6
I`ve tell them that i`ve see grass, forests, and lots of grounds of all direction, good signs so far. I`ve tell Petra, Ivor, and Lukas to please stop goofing around. I`ve would tell them that they can handle themselves. I`ve would tell them i`ve see the Invitation. I`ve would help Lukas, Petra, Ivor with the zombies. I`ve would tell Lukas that it could be a trap. I`ve would tell them that we need to stick together. I`ve did all avoidments during the Zombie scene on the Portal to Mystery. I`ve told them that we make it. I`ve told them that i`ve saw the White Pumpkin is our host. I`ve built another way to get in the Mansion. I`ve told TorqueDawg if it`s his house. I`ve told them that it`s nice to meet them. I`ve told TorqueDawg that it`s a good one, and he`s funny. I`ve told Sparklez that if we can work together. I`ve told everybody to dive for cover. I`ve told everybody that poor guy. I`ve told CaptainSparklez to pull himself together. I`ve checked in TorqueDawg`s stuff that has alot of stuff. I`ve checked that there were tipped arrows. I`ve told CaptainSparklez about what was again. I`ve told Lizzie if i`ve recognize us. I`ve think that who could done this. I`ve showed the Youtubers the tipped arrows. I`ve told them that it disappeared down this weird floor. I`ve told Lizzie if she doesn`t have anything to say about. I`ve told everybody that we can work together. I`ve told them that we can gain their trust. I`ve would go to CaptainSparklez, Cassie Rose, and Winslow. I`ve tell them that there was drama between Lizzie and TorqueDawg. I`ve tell them if there are any guesses why would someone would kill TorqueDawg. I`ve would tell Cassie Rose if she was upset before about TorqueDawg`s stuff. I`ve told Petra that they are keeping secrets each other. I`ve talked to Stacy, and Stampy. I`ve told Stacy Plays that she was curious about TorqueDawg`s stuff. I`ve told them if they have guesses why would someone kill TorqueDawg. I`ve told them that Lizzie and TorqueDawg did not like each other. I`ve told Lukas that TorqueDawg was a thief. I`ve told Cassie Rose that i`ve alright told Stacy Plays about the idea. I`ve talked to LDShadowLady and Dan. I`ve told them that people are interested in TorqueDawg`s stuff. I`ve told them that TorqueDawg was targeted with the trap earlier. I`ve told Lizzie that she dislikes TorqueDawg. I`ve told Lizzie that TorqueDawg stole something from her. I`ve told Lizzie that i`ve already told Stampy. I`ve told DanTDM if he seemed surprised by Lizzie mentioning a stolen Creeper Head. I`ve told them about this rare item that TorqueDawg claimed to have. I`ve told Petra that Lizzie find out that TorqueDawg stole her Creeper Head. I`ve told CaptainSparklez to thank goodness. I`ve hided the Enchanted Flint and Steel. I`ve told someone to get the lights quick. I`ve told them that CaptainSparklez was gone. I`ve shuted the door before Cassie Rose gets attacked. I`ve protect Ivor. I`ve found the pit where CaptainSparklez was buried. I`ve found a few buttons. I`ve think that the White Pumpkin would throw us off the trail. I`ve told everybody that it`s just a dummy. I`ve told everybody that the killer pushed a button under the table. I`ve told them that we can connect the evidence. I`ve told them that i`m not accusing anyone, yet. I`ve told Petra that i`ve interrogate Lizzie. I`ve told Lizzie if she thought she said she found it. I`ve told Lizzie about these Tipped Arrows. I`ve told Lizzie about who stole the Enchanted Flint and Steel. I`ve told Lizzie about how she`s making traps. I`ve told Petra that i`ve interrogate DanTDM. I`ve told DanTDM if he invited anything about the Enchanted Flint and Steel. I`ve told DanTDM about his redstone knowledge. I`ve told DanTDM about who stole the Enchanted Flint and Steel. I`ve showed DanTDM the Tipped Arrows. I`ve interrogated Stampy. I`ve told Stampy that if he was a legendary adventurer. I`ve told Stampy about his redstone knowledge. I`ve told Stampy if he thinks that Lizzie is the White Pumpkin. I`ve showed Stampy if the tipped arrows. I`ve told Stampy about who stole the Enchanted Flint and Steel. I`ve told Lukas that people had drama about the Enchanted Flint and Steel. I`ve accused Lizzie for the tipped arrows that killed TorqueDawg. I`ve think that the trap was triggered when someone pushed one of the buttons under the table. I`ve told them that i`ve found that Lizzie was a potions expert. I`ve found that the foods have been cooking since we got here. I`ve was curious about who needs that much food. I`ve was curious about where would TorqueDawg`s stuff and CaptainSparklez`s stuff when it got sucked away. I`ve was curious about does that painted have eye holes. I`ve made sure that nobody was near that trap. I`ve told everybody to trust me. I`ve was wondering what this Lever does. I`ve can see Lizzie locked up in the room. I`ve saw The White Pumpkin. I`ve told Lukas that there were Spiders everywhere. I`ve helped them with the Spiders. I`ve helped DanTDM too. I`ve believed in DanTDM. I`ve avoided all of those troubles from The White Pumpkin. I`ve told Lukas to get the White Pumpkin. I`ve told Lukas what happened. I`ve told them that Lukas didn`t have the time. I`ve told DanTDM that we are here to help. I`ve told Lukas if it`s okay. I`ve told Petra that we need to find out how the White Pumpkin escaped. I`ve told Stacy Plays if she is suspicious as Lukas. I`ve told Stampy that i`ve have questions. I`ve found an another secret passageway. I`ve putted them in the right order. I`ve told them that we`re all in together. I`ve told Petra not to worry, we will stop him. I`ve told Petra that we will make Ladders. I`ve told Petra that The White Pumpkin`s upstairs. I`ve found out that The White Pumpkin has zombies and TorqueDawg`s stuff, Lizzie`s Stuff, and CaptainSparklez`s Stuff. I`ve helped Petra to keep her from falling. I`ve punched The White Pumpkin`s face, but it`s not the real The White Pumpkin. I`ve told Stampy that we are looking for the White Pumpkin. I`ve told Stampy about why he didn`t tell anyone about it. I`ve told Stampy that we will find out who the White Pumpkin is. I`ve seen some Chests with stuff in there. I`ve seen that the White Pumpkin went to the Portal Hallway. I`ve found in the Chest that has Sticks and Ender Pearls. I`ve looked at the cobwebs. I`ve got some string. I`ve need to get in the Chest, but the cats like Winslow blocked me from getting in the Chest. I`ve looked at the Brewing Stand. I`ve crafted the Fishing Rod. I`ve talked to Stampy and Petra to see what`s going on. I`ve found an another book by Soren. I`ve catched a fish. I`ve got the fish for the cats, but there were too many cats. I`ve was be able to get in the Chest. I`ve find the Crossed-Out Portraits. I`ve think that the White Pumpkin is Cassie Rose. I`ve told DanTDM and Stacy Plays that i`ve have the evidence that Lukas is innocent. I`ve told Cassie Rose that she`s the White Pumpkin. I`ve think that no else was around and TorqueDawg`s picture was somehow crossed out. I`ve think that everyone else had crossed out picture except for Cassie Rose. I`ve think that Winslow is Black, White, and Orange. I`ve told Cassie Rose about why does she not have the Portal Key. I`ve told Cassie Rose because Stampy had the Portal Key. I`ve had to help Cassie Rose. I`ve told everybody that Cassie Rose fell in the sand trap. I`ve told them that i`ve tried my hardest to save everybody, but i`ve had nothing to do about it. I`ve found that the Exit Portal was there. I`ve told them that they could share it or they can make their own "Order of the Stone". I`ve told them that they are right about the Exit Portal. I`ve tried to light the Exit Portal, but something was wrong. I`ve told Cassie Rose that i`ve knew she wasn`t dead. I`ve told Cassie Rose to free us first when we need the Flint and Steel. I`ve avoided all the kills during the White Pumpkin scene. I`ve helped my friends to give the lever to them. I`ve told Winslow to come here. I`ve told The White Pumpkin to give the Flint and Steel back. I`ve told The White Pumpkin to give him attention. I`ve got the Flint and Steel from Ivor. I`ve got the White Pumpkin to fall through the air. I`ve told Cassie that i`ve sorry that it went that way. I`ve gived Cassie her cat Winslow back. I`ve was able to light the Exit Portal. I`ve told them that we are a team and we go together. I`ve counted before we got out of the Exit Portal. This should be released on Oct 1st, but i had no homework today again. This is the early release of those choices from Sep 27-Sep 30. Other links: Minecraft Story Mode S1E1 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E2 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E3 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E4 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E5 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E6 Choices (you are currently here) Minecraft Story Mode S1E7 Choices (next) Minecraft Story Mode S1E8 Choices Category:Blog posts